Dark Savior
by thecoolghirahim
Summary: link gets possessed so dark link has to save Zelda.
1. Chapter 1

After link saved Lourle and put it to peace, he went and thought he was done. That wasn't the case. After three years he was possessed to where he was the evil one.

he went to Hyroule Castle and walked right in, but before he went in he used Faroe's wind. he wen't to Zelda's room. Zelda was siting on her bed" Oh... Hey link." "Hey Zelda." Link said in his normal voice. "Why did you come here? You know it is the day you set the world to peace, right?" "Well, yes i do, but i needed to talk about something." "Well it will have to wait. I have to get ready." Link waited out side twittering with Faroe's wind. "Come on in link." Zelda said cheerfully. Link walked in. "So what did you want to talk about. "Well i have had som-." Then Link ran and grabed Zelda. "WHAT ARE YOU DOIN-! She said as she screamed and flailed. Before anyone came link pulled out Faroe" wind and clenched it in his hand. The guards ran in simultaneously with the piercing light shining everywhere.

Link and zelda appeared out side. "GET HIM!" all the guards yelled. LInk tossed a bomb at them. "GET DOWN!" all the guards dove down. link uses this time to his advantage and sliped away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well sorry for the short chapter and please leave a review.


	2. The Awakening

So this is my second chapter and get ready for Dark Link to inter the picture and I hope y'all like it :).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link and Zelda appeared in an unknown chamber. Zelda pulling the bandanna off her face said "I know this isn't you Link." "Yes it is... Why do you underestimate me?" Link hissed."No! I know that Link is somewhere in there! Zelda yelled. "NO! JUST SHUT-IT" Link did a hiss-yell. "Never! I will never shut-up until you realize who you are!" Zelda said desperately. Link whipped her in the face which knocked her out.

_Meanwhile  
_In a dark chamber a 3-D shadow with a dark glowing fairy. The shadow suddenly had two jolting red eyes. It slowly stood up. "Hey! Tail." "Stupid imagination." "No. It's really me. "WHAT! Is it really you Shad!" Tail said in a surprised tone. "Why would I be foolin' with you." "Well... You kind of did it all the time back then." "Well trust me when i say it **IS** me." "Well i'm sorry sir." "Whatever. Something has been bothering me." "What?" "Well I can't really tell." "Well try to think" "All I can say is that there's some kind of trouble out there." Shad said nervously. "Well lets get out there" Tail said with a smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well tell me what you all think in a review and i will try to update as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So I'm putting in an oc I'm sorry if y'all dont like how i put him in but i do hope you like him :D.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Shad and Tail walked to the door out, but his hand stopped before it touched the door-handle. The door was sea-blue, made of mettle, and had two snake symbols running down the middle. Shad looked at the door and wanted to take a look back at the chamber. The chamber looked never-ending; it had a very small island in the middle that was just above the two inches of water that flooded the the chamber. Shad gave a slight smile and said "This place brings back so many memories". Shad's body became a more dark shade "I can't wait until it crumbles to the ground!" Shad opened the door and slammed it shut. "Oh crud." "What sir." Tail said nervously knowing that Shad gets mad easily. Shad sighed and said "I forgot how to get out out" Tail snickered and said "Your a shadow sir" "Pshhhhhhh... You say that like it's obvious." "Have you seen yourself!? Shad raised his eyebrow at Tail "Do you know what a sarcastic tone is? "Just go through the wall!" "HAHA! just take it easy man." They both walked into the wall.

They made there way out of the lake. The scenery was completely empty except for a house with what looks like it has what looks like a huge chimney. The sunlight burned Shad's eyes for a second for he has been in darkness. "What happened here?" Shad said looking at the normal scenery. "What's wrong sir?" "what happend to the monsters... They were the life of this place"

A boy walked out of the lonely house "INTRUDER!" "Woh-woh-woh! we aren't going to hurt you. The boy held his hand out. Then his eyes and his hand started glowing Yellow. Shad looked behind him. It was a tsunami! Shad ran as fast as he could to avoid the wave, and right when the wave was about to hit him he was about ten yards away from the boy he dove for him. Shad hit the ground and mud went everywhere. "ughhhhhhhh... That gave me a head ache" Shad said as he was rubbing his head. "Who are you and what are you doing here!?" Relax man I'm not going to hurt you, and i don't talk to the people i don't know." "I'm Rickin... just tell me who you are." "I'm shad, and I just felt something wrong so I came out of the lake" "Well No matter how far-fetched that sounds I've been wanting to get away from my ma so I will come along" Rickin said cheerfully. "I never said you could come." "Oh sorry." "No you can come along" "Thanks"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

so how did you like Rickin and please review :D .


	4. Trouble in Paradise

So Rickin is going on an adventure right? Don't be so sure. You know what they say about assuming right? lets just say Rickin lives with his grandmother. So this chapter will have introductions and a little bit of arguing. If there are any more questions feel free to ask in the reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the three took about three steps Shad realized he only made but a glance at Rickin and said as he turned to look. "So doth Ricki-" "HOLD IT... just because I have a British voice does not mean you can stereo-type the word doth!" Shad looked at Rickin and realized that Rickin is a twelve year-old. Shad stared stunned and try to say something that was more like "Y-y-y-you'r a twelve year-old?" Rickin said with a sarcastic tone back "N-n-n-no i'm thirteen." Shad examined Rickin very closely as if he was scanning him. Rickin seemed to be 5.6 feet tall and quite the ordinary teen, except he carried a tone book. "Why do you have the tome?" Shad said very seriously. "I don't know why are you a shadow?" Rickin said sarcastically "Answer the question." Shad said getting a little ticked-off. "But it is sooooooooo far off topic." "You know it is rude to not answer a question" Now Shads eyes turned a brighter shade of red. "Dude i'm a mage. I thought it was obvious." Rickin said rolling his eyes. What kind of mage?" "A wind mage. Can you not see the tome? it's green." Rickin said with an exasperated voice. "So what?" Shad said with a shrug. "Green means wind. Duh." 'Really Because I always associated wind with light-purple. But whatever. We should go."

As the two almost made it out an old hag walked out and looked at Rickin with anger in her eye. "You two get over here right now!", she said in that cackle of a voice that older people have. Rickin turned around slowly and said,"Oh crap, we should run now." The two ran as fast as they could, then they felt a sudden "strong enough to blow you back" type the two were blowing in the wind Rickin just limply sat calmly while rolling his eyes. as the two hit the ground Rickin said that the hit hurt. "Rickin, if i told you once I have told you a thousand times, you aren't leaving ever." Rickin was about to show anger on his fce, but knowing that it would only make her angrier so put on a frown instead. "There has to be some exception." The lady's shoulders fell exasperatedly and said "You have to be a stronger mage." Rickin felt to strangle her, "I am a strong mage, I will prove it by doing the test." Shad chimed in "Dun-dun-duhhhhhh" Rickin turned around and screamed "NOT THE TIME, SHAD."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So "the test" lame name cool test. But anyway I'm still updating. (Insert dramatic music here) I always new the day would come where i would make a refrence to Vaati he is going to be in it so think happy thoughts.


End file.
